harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Strona główna
Nie taki nowy, bo sprzed parunastu dni, idzie w dobrym kierunku. Grunt to indywidualny wystrój. Szoferka 10:24, 30 gru 2006 (UTC) Strona Główna Nie podoba mi się wygląd strony głównej ;/ Jest taki ... kanciaty xD. Na serio, wszystko sklada sie z jakis prostokącików, np. zakładki. Może jakiś inny styl? I kolory? --Cath Riddle 06:51, 16 kwi 2007 (UTC) Nie rozumiem. Główny wygląd (sidebar, pasek "edytuj") wziąłem z wikii o Mozilli. Nie projektowałem wyglądu strony głównej. Strona nie jest zabezpieczona, więc możesz edytować. jedyoootalk 10:14, 16 kwi 2007 (UTC) Stale to samo Dlaczego w rubryce czy wiesz że jest stale to samo?--PawełW. 11:02, 19 sie 2007 (UTC) Dlatego, że trzeba by dokonać zmian na stronie tego szablonu, tam jest możliwość edytowania wyświetlanych artów, tyle, że zastrzeżona dla adminów (każdy może zedytować, ale jest napisane, że mają robić to admini). Tu jest link: http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Szablon:Czy_wiesz_%C5%BCe&action=edit Wiking talk Zabezpieczenie Uważam, że Stronę Główną powinno się zabezpieczyć - w ten sposób, że mogą ją edytować jedynie administratorzy - decyzję swą uzasadniam tym, że większość rzeczy na stronie głównej mogą edytować jedynie administratorzy np. Czy wiesz że itp. Liczę na akceptację wszystkich użytkowników na ten temat. Z poważaniem --Karu 09:02, 3 wrz 2007 (UTC) :Jestem ZA. Zważywszy na to, że raz już przywracałem poprzednią wersję strony głównej po tym, jak ktoś sobie literki zaczął dopisywać. Wiking 09:06, 3 wrz 2007 (UTC) Logo... http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/6199/logoth5.png Mnie się ono np. nie podoba, to raz. Dwa, nie mam zamiaru podkradać im loga. Już wolę zostać przy aktualnym, chyba że masz jakiś pomysł na tło, to napisz w mojej dyskusji. Wiking diskusjon 19:10, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) Dane z książek... Fajny pomysł wykorzystano w Wiedźmińskiej Wiki. Tam w każdym artykule jest dział ,,Dane z książek Sapkowskiego" w którym zamieszczone są cytaty z książek autora, dotyczące danej osoby lub przedmiotu np. wiedźmińskiego miecza. ,,Harry Potter" też jest oparty na książkach, dlatego w Potterowskiej Wiki też mógłby być taki dział (zamiast zwykłych opisów wyglądu czy funkcji)--Pawcio 10:41, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) :Jestem zdecydowanie na nie, dlatego że znacznie obniżyłoby to jakość HPW, trzeba by wtedy wiele artykułów pokasować i pchać wszystko w jeden. Karutalk 13:36, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) ::Bez sensu. Cytaty można dodawać tylko w celu podniesienia wartości jakiegoś hasła. Czy na prawdę tak ciężko jest napisać coś swoimi słowami, na podstawie tekstu zawartego w książce? To ma być encyklopedia, a nie zbiór tekstów źródłowych. Jak ktoś będzie chciał, to może sobie odpowiednie fragmenty poszukać w książkach. Dla nas wzorem jest angielska HPW. Wiking diskusjon 19:10, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) Ok.--Pawcio 16:13, 2 sie 2008 (UTC) Poprawienie rankingu w wyszukiwarkach Hej, chciałam zwrócić uwagę na nazwę Strony głównej na tej wiki. Nazwa taka jak wszystkie, "Strona główna", wiele wyszukiwarkom nie mówi, także aby podnieść pozycję Waszej wiki w rankingach wyszukiwarek tj. Google, proponuję nazwę tą zmienić na bardziej związaną z tematyką tej wiki. Najprostszym przykładem może być po prostu: "Harry Potter Wiki". Pozdrawiam : ) Artykuł tygodnia Rozumiem, że administratorzy wybierają ten artykuł, jednak lobbowałbym za miesięcznym artykułem na medal, wybieranym przez użytkowników. Trafiłem tu niedawno, jadnak od razu zauważyłem nieład tej wikii. Dlaczego HP czy bracia Dumbledore nie mają kategorii czarodzieje? Ponadto za mało jest zakładek po lewej stonie. Proponuję zaklęcia, miejsca czy filmy, ksiązki, gry itd. Mr. president1 Niewieże co się tu stało?kto zniszczył strone główną.Administrator musi się dowiedzieć o tym-luke02 Witam Witam ja chcem stworzyć logo dla tej wiki to dla mnie nie problem moge pokazać próbke moich możliwośći dzięki mojej wiki oto link http://pl.fanomharrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fanom_Harry_Potter_Wiki Ej jestem od 17 dni na tej wice i co. Nikt do mnie nie pisze. Witam :) Mam uwagę. Skoro tam jest "Zalążek Tygodnia" i "Artykuł Tygodnia", to dlaczego nie zmieniają się one co tydzień? hej.. wiecie.. jestem tutaj nowa i za bardzo nie wiem jak sie tu odnalezc .. moze ktos chcialby mi pomóc??? z góry dzieki..!! Super prezenty na święta od Harrego Pottera Zapraszam na konto na allegro poświęcone tylko Harremu Potterowi: http://allegro.pl/show_user.php?uid=15526927 nick: swiatHP fajnie, weszłam na to przed chwilą i pisze, że sprzedający nic nie sprzedaje POLECAM Lorely Wygląd strony Ludu ale wy długo zmieniacie wygląd strony, masakra. Jestem użytkownikiem też innych wiki i tam takie zmiany następują o wiele szybciej. Np. Na Śródziemie Wiki cały wygląd (dokładnie wszystko) zmieniono w 20 minut. To co tutaj się dzieje to jest normalnie masakra. : Ta Wiki to nie Śródziemie Wiki. Jeśli ci się nie podoba, to poco wchodzi? --32Polak 20:07, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) : Wchodzę na tą stronę bo jestem lubie czytać książki o Harrym Potterze. Ale nie podoba mi się że te zmiany wchodzą tak długo w życie. Tak wiem że to nie Śródziemie Wiki ale taki wygląd odstrasza fanów. Nie rozumiem dlaczego się tak denerwujesz. To że coś mi się nie podoba to nie znaczy że jako zarejstrowany użytkownik musisz mnie z tąd wyganiać. Sądze że jako użytkownik mam prawo krytykować stronę. : Ps. Jako zarejestrowany użytkownik chyba powinienneś dbać o pisownie zgodnie z zasadami ortografii. ("Poco" , "wchodzi") ? Od razu mówię: nie znam się na zmianach wyglądu strony, ale może osoba zajmująca się tym na Śródziemie Wiki miała więcej czasu na przygotowanie i wprowadzenie zmian? Nasz edytor tłumaczył już, że ma mnóstwo nauki w szkole (trzecia klasa gimnazjum - te słowa właściwie powinny wyjaśniać wszystko). A co do odstraszania fanów: wszystkie kwestie dotyczące dziwnego wyglądu naszej Wiki zostały wyjaśnione i owo wyjaśnienie zostało umieszczone na samej górze strony głównej, więc nie sądzę, by ktoś to przeoczył. Z drugiej strony, jeśli komuś zależy na odnalezieniu potrzebnych informacji, to może nie będzie się tak strasznie skupiał na wyglądzie strony głównej, nie sądzisz? Koniec końców, na razie prosimy o cierpliwość i dziękujemy za wyrażenie opinii. ;) Pozdrawiam serdecznie, Notabene (dyskusja) 20:10, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Osoba zajmująca się zmianą wyglądu na Śródziemie Wiki nie miała więcej czasu na przygotowanie i wprowadzenie zmian ponieważ zrobiła to w 20 minut. Wprowadziła całkowitą zmianę wyglądu ta nie spodobała się innym użytkownikom więc zmieniła ją całkowicie w 20 minut. Proszę nie wierzyć waszemu edytorowi, przecież nikt nie uczy się w trzeciej gimnazjum. Umówmy się taka jest prawda. Po prostu was okłamuje. : Każdemu, komu zależy na dobrym wykształceniu i kto chce być KIMŚ to się uczy przed Egzaminem Gimnazjalnym itp. geniuszu : Sorki, ze uraziłem i jako osoba nie mieszkająca w Polsce i nie mająca ciągłego kontaktu z polskim, mogę robić czasem błędy. Pozdrawiam. P. S. Słowo "poco" istnieje. --32Polak 21:23, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) : Może ale i istnieje ale na pewno nie określa pytania, które miało na celu aby dowiedzieć się przyczyny. Poco, to amerykańska grupa muzyczna wykonująca country rocka. Ale wątpie żeby Ci o nią chodziło. ::: Użytkownik, który odpowiada za zmianę strony głównej robi to stopniowo, bo ma na głowie także inne sprawy. Zrobił już sporo, ma kilka nowych fajnych pomysłów, także dajmy mu jeszcze trochę czasu, bo mam wrażenie, że warto czekać. ::: Co do dyskusji na temat zasad gramatyki i interpunkcji - dajmy sobie trochę więcej luzu! To jest strona dyskusji, nie artykuł, także błędów nie poprawiajmy, a ignorujmy je. I tak wszyscy wiedzą przecież o co chodzi. Drogi niezarejestrowany użytkowniku - sam wypowiadając się zrobiłeś kilka błędów. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Animagia|'Animagia']] (talk) 15:29, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Nie wiem czy zrobiłem błędy ale to możliwe ponieważ mam dysortografię. Szczerze mówiąc nie zauważyłem tych błędów. Miałem na myśli jednak że zarejestrowany użytkownik powinien pisać zgodnie z zasadami ortografii. No ale nie ważne. A co do strony przekonamy się czy będzie tak fajnie wyglądała jak uważasz. :::: Obojętnie, czy użytkownik jest zarejestrowany, czy nie: błędy może robić każdy. A jak napisał kolega u góry, na dyskusji możemy zrobić czasem jakiś błąd. Pozdrawiam. --32Polak 19:45, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: Może i tak. Pisałem tak ponieważ na innych stronach wiki każda wypowiedz, która zawierała błąd była edytowana przez moderatora. Ale ok mi to nie przeszkadza tylko myślałem że tak jest na każdej wiki. :: Wiesz, my jesteśmy raczej niestandardowi. ;) Notabene (dyskusja) 20:14, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) No i bardzo dobrze. Nie lubie gdy prawie każdy mój komentarz na forum jest edytowany. Skąd mam wiedzieć że nie zmienili treści któregoś z moich komentarzy. Tak, to faktycznie niefajne... Przecież to wręcz ingerowanie w cudzą prywatność.Notabene (dyskusja) 20:45, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Dokładnie, ja też się z gościem kłuciłem o to. Ale mi zaczą gadać że łamie regulamin i że jak dalej będe z nim dyskutował to mi bana da czy coś takiego. To powiedziałem mu niech mi znajdzie taki regulamin na tej stronie gdzie takie coś jest napisane. I jakoś nie może znaleść. Mmm... ciekawe. No ale trudno, tacy osobnicy się zdarzają.Notabene (dyskusja) 18:13, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) Wyjaśnienie. Witam, dopiero dzisiaj przeczytałem dyskusję na stronie głównej i jako, że został wspomniany temat mojej osoby to postaram się odpowiedzieć na "zarzuty" przeciwko mnie :) Po pierwsze, dlaczego tak długo zmieniam wygląd Wiki. Jest to spowodowane głównie szkołą, jak wcześniej wspomniano jestem uczniem trzeciej gimnazjum i może to dziwne, ale naprawdę zależy mi na ocenach, więc dość sporo czasu spędzam nad książkami. Dodatkowo prowadzę kanał na YouTube i podsumowując jeszcze pozostałe zajęcia (m.in. treningi pływania, administracja RisenPedii) zostaje mi naprawdę mało czasu. Na Harry Potter Wiki edytuję tylko i wyłącznie w wolnym czasie - myślę, że jest to rozrywka, która nie jest najważniejsza. Od momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz tu dotarłem dużo się zmieniło, a pod względem wizualnym najwięcej dzięki mnie. Na dodatek otworzyłem stronę Wiki na facebook'u, gdzie będę zamieszczał wszelkie informacje i pomysły dotyczące Wiki. Swoje plany i pomysły mogę wprowadzać wyłącznie stopniowo, z powodów wcześniej wspomnianych. Mam nadzieję, że po przeczytaniu tego tekstu zrozumiecie mnie, że mam także prywatne życie i Wiki to tylko miły dodatek :) Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły to proszę do mnie pisać. P.S. Dlaczego miałbym kłamać? Jaki miałbym z tego zysk? Pozdrawiam Urbanski97 (dyskusja) 18:46, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) Sugestia Prosiłeś o sugestie, więc Ci jedną podaję. ;) Może pod napisem " Witamy na Harry Potter Wiki", pod obrazkami książek z linkami do artykułów o nich, zrobiłbyś coś podobnego tylko z filmami? W sumie stanowią one jako takie ważny element świata Harry'ego Pottera. Choć, nawiasem mówiąc, nigdy nie zastąpią książek. ;) Pozdrawiam, Notabene(dyskusja) 15:26, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) 14:28, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) : Dzięki, planowałem coś takiego zrobić, ale chcę, aby styl okładek filmów był taki sam co do wszystkich :) Jeśli ktoś miałby czas to bardzo proszę o znalezienie tego co napisałem :) : Pozdrawiam, Urbanski97 (dyskusja) 14:56, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Myślę, że plakaty z infobox'ów z naszej wiki są dobre. Ewentualnie z HP 7 cz. 2 dałabym ten:thumb|left Bo w u nas zamiast tytułu jest oficjalny slogan. Co o tym myślicie? Notabene(dyskusja) 15:26, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Błąd na stronie głównej Taka drobnostka no ale, jest napisane że "Została otwarta strona naszej społeczności na fecebook'u." Ale chyba powinno się pisać facebook'u co nie? :Tak jest. Poprawiono. Dzięki :) Oola11 (dyskusja) 19:15, lut 26, 2013 (UTC) Pisze się na b FACEBOOKU /b! Karupixel 21:54, lut 26, 2013 (UTC) Nowy pomysł na layout Pewnie myśleliście, że już tutaj nic nie zrobię... Też tak myślałem, ale postanowiłem wziąć się za siebie. Mam nowy pomysł na wygląd Wiki, ale skoro wszyscy tworzymy Harry Potter Wiki, to wszyscy powinni się w tej sprawie wypowiedzieć. Poniższy obrazek prezentuje tylko pewną część wyglądu, zmian jest dużo, ale i kolejne byłyby w drodze, gdyby ten layout został opublikowany (przynajmniej na pewien czas, na próbę). Udzielajcie się :D thumb Pozdrawiam Urbanski97 (dyskusja) 18:00, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) :Nieźle to wygląda. Myślę, że by się nadawało. :) Notabene(dyskusja) 18:47, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) :Podoba się :) Dobrze by było, jakby główna była już skończona, [[Użytkownik:Animagia|'Animagia']] (talk) 21:53, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) Czy Snape był ojcem drugiego dziecka Lily Potter? J.K. Rowling wyznała w jedym z wywiadów, że Lily Potter była w ciąży gdy Voldemort ją zabił. Brytyjscy fani HP dali do zrozumienie w wielu FF i czatach, że myślą, iż ojcem drugiego dziecka Lily był Severus Snape, dlatego chronił ja za wszelką cenę. Co o tym myślicie? Lily na pewno była w ciaży, ale czy ze Snape'm, i czy ktoś o tym wiedział, czy Dumbledore o tym wiedział poza Snape'm? A skoto James Potter byłby ojcem dziecka Lilian to dlaczego Snape tak bardzo ją chronił, dlaczego zniżył się do tego aby stać się pionkiem dyrektora? Ciekawa teoria, ale czy James Potter dałby się zdradzić takiemu Snape'owi? Lorely LeClairk (dyskusja) 16:50, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Drętwota was przeprasza Użytkownik Drętwota kazał mi to przekazać. Drętwota przeprasza: Karu - za bezsensowne kłótnie Mędrca - za to że mu nawijał, a tym samym wkurzał (choć o tym nie wiedział) Animagię - za to, że... myślał, że może góry przenosić Notabene - za wszystko Rzymianina - za to, że go urażał swoim zdaniem, choć myślał, że tak nie jest i wszystkich innych których uraził. .............. Daty Zaciekawiło mnie skąd wzięły się dokładne daty ( głównie chodzi mi o roki) np. rok urodzenia Harry'ego. Było to gdzieś podane? Mógłby mi ktoś to uświadomić ?; ) Chociażby data na grobach Potterów w Dolinie Godryka - Harry miał wtedy roczek. 10 lat później... i od tego zaczyna się historia.Lorely LeClairk (dyskusja) 16:58, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) ''Więcej cytatów '''Czasem wchodzę na HP Wiki żeby przeczytać jakiś nowy, ciekawy cytat. Od paru miesięcy jest jednak tak, że pokazuje się ok. 5 - 6 cytatów na zmianę. To trochę denerwujące, bo jest tyle fajnych cytatów w tych siedmiu tomach a jest tylko 6. Dodajcie jakieś inne, to z pewnością uatrakcyjni nasz Potterowski Dom ' Lorely LeClairk (dyskusja) 16:49, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Przepraszam z góry ,że nie na temat. Zapraszam wszystkich do gry. Szczegóły w linku >>> http://www.mpcforum.pl/topic/1533969-zapowied%C5%BA-minewart/?hl=%2Bminewart#entry12971654 <<< Rektrutacja trwa!